Meet The Parents
by ifthegluesticks
Summary: Kensi needs a fake boyfriend, and who better than Deeks. Only sometimes it's hard to tell what true and what's not when you're faking it. Slighty AU. Mostly Densi
1. Chapter 1

Meet The Parents

This is an AU story. Everything is the same except back in about season 4 no sidarov and Kensi has a family like a mom, dad, and sister who are alive. I own nothing, everything belongs to NCIS Los Angeles.

Chapter 1:

"Dammit, dammit, dammit" was heard in the office as Kensi marched it and sat in her chair. Sam and Callen were already there doing paperwork. They lifted there heads and Sam was the one to ask. "What's up?"

"My mom, dad, sister, and her husband have decided to come to LA."

Then Callen joined the conversation as well. "Why is that a problem? I thought you haven't seen them for 5 years"

"Because they think I'm a paper pusher at some law firm" Kensi sighed.

Both Sam and Callen shared a knowing glance. They understood what it was like to have to lie to people you love; you have to protect them. But Kensi wasn't finished, "they also think I have a boyfriend, who I live with."

Then the two older men were slightly confused. When you're undercover, you make the lies as simple as possible. Doing this makes being undercover slightly easier. Standard operation training.

Kensi saw their confusing and proceeded to explain. "A couple months back my parents and sister was worried I was having difficulty living by myself. My sister was nearly packing her stuff and coming to move in. So I told them I was living with my boyfriend and that everything was fine."

She stood up to pour herself a cup of coffee but continued talking. "They believed it and everything was fine. Up until this morning when they found and announced they'll be flying in tonight."

With coffee in hand she walked back to her desk, took a sip, and sat back down contemplating how she was gonna figure this out.

"Why don't you go out and find a guy?" Suggested Sam.

But she shot the idea down. "I don't think knowing someone for a couple hours is gonna be convincing enough for my parents to think I've been living with them for a couple months." Sam continued thinking. He had his family and knew how important it was to keep them safe. All 3 agents were thinking while the detective walked in.

Deeks stood at his desk, then slowly sat down wondering why all the agents were so deep in thought. "Guys.. Uh... What's going on?"

All 3 heads turned in his direction and Callen was the first to grin, but slowly Sam's face did as well. "How about.." Started Callen, but he was cut off by Kensi. "Haha no."

"He knows you well enough" Sam said still grinning. Kensi realized this was her only option. She took a heavy sigh and asked Deeks "so what are you doing tonight?" And Deeks sat there for a moment severely and utterly confused.


	2. Chapter 2

First off I want to thank the people who reviewed I just got so excited And wanted to write more. So once again I own nothing and here comes the next chapter...

Chapter 2:

"So what you're saying Fern is really just that you want to date me" Deeks said cockily.

Kensi would've told him to forget it, but she really needed him. So she gave in, and she knew it was something she wouldn't do again anytime soon. "Deeks please, this is about my family" Kensi said, her voice taking a serious tone. "And I'll owe you, I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?" Deeks replied as he winked. He was clearly teasing her and he could've sworn bad ass Blye blushed.

Kensi really tried not to insult him until he agreed, but it was just not in her nature. "You're a pig."

"I may be, but I'm a pig who's gonna help you. What time is their flight?" He said giving her a genuine smile.

"Thank you thank you thank you" she said excitedly and hugged him. Kensi and Deeks were both surprised by this gesture. Slowly and awkwardly they pulled apart. Deeks coughed trying to break the tension. "Umm so they land at 18:00, and I wanna get they're earlier just in case. We'll work out our cover story while waiting for their flight to land." She stopped talking because she was basically just rambling to try and forget about what just happened.

She turned and went to leave the room. But she turned back at the door and said "I really do appreciate this Deeks." She gave an honest smile, then left.

Deeks smiled to himself and whispered "nothing I wouldn't do for you Fern, nothing I wouldn't do."

NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA

There weren't any new cases for the team so they did paperwork for the day. Then at 17:00 Hetty announced "you can be done today if you would like, the last case was difficult, go home and get some rest."

The last case wasn't just physically draining, but also emotionally because it involved a child molester. It was a tough week but they caught him. "And I believe Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks have to be at the airport soon" Hetty said while walking away.

"Did you tell her?" Kensi asked Deeks and he shook his head.

"Did you?" Kensi shook her head as well. They turned their heads to Sam and Callen who just said "Hetty" which was a very valid response.

"Ready to be my fake boyfriend Shaggy?" Asked Kensi as she grabbed her bag.

"Depends, do I have to endure that god awful techno music?" Kensi just rolled her eyes and walked out of the office. "Fern? Princess? Light of my life?" Deeks called out but she was already out the building. He ran out after her yelling out more ridiculous pet names.

Nell and Eric joined Sam and Callen downstairs and they were all chuckling. "How long do you think it'll take before they realize they're in love with each other?" Nell asked no one in particular.

"I give 'em 5 days" said Callen.

"I'll give them 4" said Sam."I mean being around her family will make them all sentimental, we all know it was only a matter of time."

Nell grinned and looked to Eric to see if he too would answer the question.

"They're in love?" Came from a very confused Eric.

Sam and Callen walked out laughing. Nell just patter Eric on the back and responded with "come on rock star."

Hetty watched her team walk out and said to herself "three days at most" then took a sip of her tea.

NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA

This chapter is a bit longer but still short. I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it really means a lot!

Chapter 3:

Kensi and Deeks were at LAX around 17:30. It took awhile but they found 2 open seats near baggage claim.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Asked Deeks.

"What do you mean?"

"Like what's my job? How did we meet? That sorta thing."

Kensi thought for a moment then replied. "Well I work at a law firm so maybe you could be a lawyer, you already know how to do that. And for everything else we'll stick as close to the truth as possible, and uh.. improv the rest."

"Improv?" Questioned Deeks.

Kensi made a short laugh then responded "what? You work for the office of special projects and you can't make some stuff up on the spot?"

"Come on Kens, this is your family. It's gonna be harder to lie to them." She noted a slight seriousness in his voice and just wanted the witty banter back. The big screen that was set in the middle of the room they were in, said that the Blye's flight had arrived. Kensi felt her throat tighten and her stomach go nervous. She could take down a terrorist and feel less scared than she did right now.

"Well then start acting all couple-y now, they'll come as soon as they pick up their bags." As Kensi was talking she was thinking about holding his hand. But that was just for their cover. As she was trying to convince herself of this Deeks grabbed her hand and pulled her head to rest on his shoulder. Kensi couldn't help but feel how perfect it felt resting like this. Her thoughts were interrupted; out of her peripheral vision he saw people coming from baggage claim. "Show time" Kensi muttered to Deeks.

"Whatever you say Fern" Deeks muttered back.

In an angry whisper Kensi said "don't you dare call me Fern." But she wasn't really mad, truth was she loved that nickname. It reminded her of their first case as partners.

"You got it sugarbear." Kensi angled her head so that she could see Deeks and just grinned. This is what she loved, when they would argue, but about nothing at all. Four people were approaching them and Deeks whispered "that them?"

Kensi didn't even respond she jumped out of of her seat and ran over, forgetting she was still holding Deeks' hand. She didn't stop either, she just ran up to the family she hadn't seen for 5 years. Deeks recovered from a slight trip, and was just a step behind her.

"Kensi" and "I missed you so much" was heard and lots of hugging was going around, and Deeks felt slightly out of place.

"Everyone I want you to meet my.. uh.. boyfriend Marty Deeks." As soon as Kensi had said that, Deeks felt quite nervous. This was her family, what if they didn't like him. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this, it was just a cover. "Deeks this is my family" Kensi smiled then pointed to an older man who looked to be about 50. "This is my dad Donald." Then she pointed to a woman who looked about the same age and Kensi said "my mom Julia." You could easily tell Kensi was their daughter. Her hair color was the same as her mothers, but her mismatched eyes resembled her father. Kensi continued and pointed to a woman who looked just like her, except maybe a couple years older. "This is my sister Maddi" then she pointed to a man who looked nothing like the rest of the family, but did look like he felt comfortable with them. "And her husband Jake."

"Nice to meet you Marty" was said and everyone started walking to the exit of the airport.

Deeks was getting more and more nervous. "Come on Deeks, pull out the charm" Deeks thought to himself as they arrived at the car. Kensi drove the van to the airport so they could fit everyone, and the luggage. They got everyone in and Kensi started driving out of the airport parking lot.

"So what hotel are you staying at?" Kensi asked.

"Oh no" Julia said from the back of the car.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kensi.

"I forgot to book a hotel" replied Julia.

"Oh it's fine, I'm sure there will be open rooms at hotels near our house. Right Deeks?" Kensi turned her head over to Deeks sitting in the passenger seat.

But Deeks had other plans. "Or you guys could come stay at our apartment." From the corner of his eye he could see Kensi's jaw drop, but it was too late to back out now. "We have the master bedroom and a guest room, you guys could take that. Kens and I could sleep in the living room."

"Oh that would be wonderful, we could spend more time together since we are leaving next week." Said Maddi.

Everyone in the car agreed, well everyone but Kensi who also didn't know which house to go too.

"It's a good thing I keep things clean then. I mean if it was just Kensi you probably wouldn't be able to open the door with everything that would fill a house to herself. It would probably look like an episode of hoarders." Deeks was joking with Kensi, well not really joking because his statement was true. But he was also letting Kensi know what house to go too. He saw Kensi make a slight nod and started driving in the direction of his house.

"Well this is gonna be interesting" Kensi said aloud. And isn't that the truth.

NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA

Next chapter should be up soon since it's spring break and I can write more which is so much fun! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know if you have any ideas about this story that could make it better. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews they really inspire me to write! So here's the next chapter and I don't own NCIS Los Angeles...**

Chapter 4:

"Hey Kens, why don't you turn here and we can show them the beach." Kensi did as Deeks asked, sensing an ulterior motive. The beach they stopped at wasn't too far from Deeks' house either.

Once they were all out of the car Deeks pulled Kensi aside, out of ear shot from the others. Deeks was about to say something but Kensi cut him off. "What the hell? Are you insane?" Kensi whispered angrily.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I got uhh.. nervous.. And I panicked." Deeks stuttered.

Kensi's face immediately changed from anger to confusion. "Why were you nervous?"

Deeks knew the answer, but he could barely admit it to himself, let alone Kensi. So he just shook his head and said "listen, you go tell them I'm gonna pick up some groceries for the next few nights. I'll grab some clothes from your apartment, put them in my closet. By the time I'm done it'll look like we live together. I'll text when I'm done and you can take them to my apartment. Ok?"

Kensi nodded her to show she understood and was about to walk back to her family. But once again Deeks had other plans. He pulled her back and gave her a light kiss. It was quick and as soon as she realized what was happening it was over. "What was.." She started, but Deeks stopped her. He winked, whispered "cover kiss" and walked to the van leaving a speechless Kensi.

She watched him drive away and could still feel the tingle of his lips on hers. Pulling herself together was harder then she would've liked it to be. Why she cared so much? Kensi refused to answer the question, and forced that thought to the back of her mind.

"Where did Marty go?"asked Maddi.

"Oh, just to pick up some groceries for the next few nights." Kensi replied easily. But as soon as she had she felt guilt. Guilt for being able to lie to her own sister so effortlessly. And even more guilt for lying about living with someone. She put her guilt aside knowing it was for their own safety. "Come on, I'll show you guys the beach." And with that Kensi steered them in the opposite direction and would walk back when Deeks texted her.

NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA

Deeks first stopped by at Kensi's house. He had a key, but that's normal right? Partners give partners keys to their houses right? Sam and Callen probably have keys to each other's houses. And when Deeks was done trying to convince himself, he opened her door. Saying it was a mess would be an understatement. He grabbed a pile of clothes, threw them in a back pack, and headed off to the grocery store. While Deeks was driving he had plenty of time to think about Kensi and the situation he was in, but mostly Kensi. He didn't have to kiss her, it wasn't something that was needed to keep their cover intact. He didn't want to think about how he was gonna explain it to her, he mostly wanted to think about her lips on his, and how it felt so perfect for that brief second.

Deeks found a pizza parlor closer to his house and bought a couple pizza's from there. And after paying he quickly got in his car and drove to his place. Deeks put the pizza in the kitchen and grabbed the bag full of Kensi's clothes. He hung her clothes up, then went to his drawer. He had a couple of pictures of Kensi and him in that drawer. Deeks quickly hung them up around his house, wondering what Kensi would think. He also grabbed the luggage from the Blye's and put them in the apartment. "Done" Deeks said to himself. Then texted Kensi.

She sent him back an "ok, on our way." He spent his time cleaning up around the house. It wasn't messy, he just needed something to pass the time.

NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA

Kensi got the text from Deeks, replied, then put her phone away. "Hey Deeks got some pizza, wanna go see the apartment?" Asked Kensi.

"Oh I'm so excited! You two are so adorable!" Maddi exclaimed. Jake tried to keep her from jumping up and down out of excitement, as the rest of her family was laughing.

Kensi could feel the guilt rising up once again. But she shook her head, and held up light conversation till they got to Deeks' apartment. When they were at the door Kensi pulled of her key, but she stared at it for a moment. Wondering if all partners had keys to the others house. She saw the slightly confused faces on her family and quickly opened the door.

The house looked cleaner than usual, which was saying something because it was always clean. "How did our luggage get here?" Julia asked.

Deeks appeared from the kitchen and replied "after getting some food, I had time to kill and thought I'd bring it in."

"Oh, he's a keeper" Maddi whispered to Kensi. But it was a very loud whisper and everyone including Deeks heard; which only made him put on a bigger grin.

"So why don't we all have dinner in the living room and talk about embarrassing baby Kensi stories?" Deeks announced winking at Kensi.

Kensi pointed to the living room and said "one second" while pushing Deeks into the master bedroom.

"Really Kensalina? With your parents in the other room?" Deeks said feigning shock.

"Deeks it's getting worse" and before he could ask what she went on. "The more I lie, the more guilt I feel. The more guilt I feel, the worse I lie. Ya sometimes I feel like this on cases, but cases end. This isn't a case it's my life."

He could see and hear the remorse she felt. He didn't say anything at first and just grabbed her hand. Kensi's eyes traveled from their hands, to his eyes. "And what if I slip up, and they get hurt because of me. You got shot because someone wanted something from me. If they get hurt, I'll never forgive myself."

Deeks squeezed her hand and said "listen Kens, you slip up, I got your back."

She gave him a small grin and replied with "thanks partner." They walked out of the bedroom, hands still connected, and we're ready to do whatever needed to be done, together.

NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA

thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry this chapter took so long I kept changing it when I would think of something else. Note: Donald wasn't in the military. So here is chapter 5...**

Chapter 5: "Beer anyone?" Deeks asked as he pulled out a couple of bottles from his fridge.

He handed them out, but when he got to Maddi she shook her head. "I'll just have some water, not really feeling the alcohol right now."

Deeks took one look at Kensi and knew her special agent training was kicking in as she was deducting why her sister wasn't drinking. Even Deeks could tell Maddi was the party type, and he only just met her.

"Why?" Kensi slowly asked taking a seat next to her sister.

"Ok I guess now." Maddi was looking at her husband while she said this. "I'm.. Uh I mean we're.. We're having a baby." Maddi was staring at Jake and anyone could see how in love they were.

Deeks realized that not even Donald or Julia knew; the look on their faces said that.

And Kensi, she almost looked frozen. But she came back to reality after a moment and just responded with "wow."

Deeks stood up raised his bottle and said "well then, congratulations."

Bottles clinked and Kensi gave Maddi a really big hug. Then it was almost as if Kensi and Maddi had switched personalities. "When did you find out? How far along are you? When's your due date? Have you seen a doctor?"

Deeks was shocked to say the least. He'd never seen Kensi this excited; well maybe about donuts.

Maddi laughed and tried to answer "um last week. About 4 weeks. Sometime in February. Yes." They spent at least half an hour talking about Maddi and Jake's unborn baby. Kensi was glad to not talk about herself, less of a chance to slip up, but Maddi was done talking about the baby and switched topics.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Maddi asked leaning her head down on Jake's shoulder.

"It's really a cliche." Deeks said at first.

"I'd seen him at the firm before but we never talked. He's a big time lawyer, while I'm just a paper pusher. Where we really met was at a gym, MMA gym actually." Kensi locked eyes with Deeks; communicating with him silently.

"MMA? I didn't think you would be good at fighting." Maddi commented and Deeks struggled not to laugh. Kensi either changed drastically after leaving her family, or has been a great lier her whole life.

"She actually isn't too bad at it." Deeks looked at Kensi and could tell she was holding in her laughs too.

"Who made the first move?" Jake asked.

"Our trainer introduced us" Deeks replied.

"And Deeks was playing the tough guy, weren't you." Kensi laughed.

Deeks looked over to the rest of the family and said "I was just very into my workout."

"Uh huh, sure you were" Jake said.

But Maddi was sitting on the edge of her seat "then what happened?"

Kensi smiled and said "I gave my number to someone else, trying not to think about him. But for some unknown reason that blonde hair and baby blues kept resonating in my head. I was stuck."

"Smitten" Deeks chuckled.

And Kensi just crossed her arms, nudged Deeks and said "whatever."

"If you were really stuck, or smitten, or whatever, what was he wearing?" Jake asked, but as a joke not expecting a real response.

But of course Kensi did. "White T-shirt, red shorts, black socks."

"Wow that's actually quite impressive." Deeks said in a shocked tone.

Then Maddi asked Deeks "and Kensi, what was she wearing?"

Deeks looked at her family and nervously laughed. "Are you trying to get me in trouble there's no way I could possibly remember that." And as soon as he started talking he watched Kensi's face drop. And that's when he knew what he was gonna say, even if he was slightly embarrassed. "Black tank top, jeans, bag that goes across her shoulder, hair down, wavy." And even if he was embarrassed, it was worth it to see the smile on Kensi's face.

"You guys are too cute" Maddi squealed.

"Mostly her" said Deeks, talking to no one in particular. He and Kensi both took a sip of their beer, not sure how to fill the awkward silence.

Julia turned to Deeks. "So, do you think Kensi's the one?" Kensi could feel the rush of heat flow to her cheeks and could do nothing to stop it.

"Mom" she said in a warning tone.

Deeks faced all they Blye's and said "no, I know she's the one. I love her."

Kensi knew Deeks was a good at undercover work, great even. His life depended on it. But hearing him say it, he almost sounded like he was telling the truth. Kensi scolded herself for thinking such a thought. She zoned out, but all she really missed was Maddi making noises that resembled squealing.

"You know, you guys had a long flight, and tomorrow's a big day we're taking you to the beach early in the morning." Deeks said, sensing Kensi's uncomfortableness.

Kensi made a slight laugh and said "by early, he's not kidding, it's really early."

"Well, let's go to bed." Julia said to her husband. Then turned to everyone else and said "goodnight, and it was really nice to meet you Marty." Deeks just grinned and Jake, Maddi, and Kensi mumbled a goodnight.

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Donald and followed his wife into the master bedroom.

"Ok well goodnight Kens, Marty. Sorry for making you take the couch" Maddi said while walking to the guest bedroom and Jake followed her saying another goodnight.

Kensi watched Deeks start to walk to the storage room and she asked "where are you going?"

"Oh, just to get the mattress, I'll take the floor, you take the couch." Kensi chuckled.

"Come on Deeks, we both know we fit on the couch; we've done it a couple times anyway. And don't you think it'll look suspicious if we're not sleeping together." Deeks raised an eyebrow and gave one of his cheeky grins.

He started to make a comment about sleeping together but Kensi stopped him.

"Down rover, emphasis on the sleep." Deeks just laughed and grabbed blankets from the closet.

** NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA **

Kensi and Deeks were all set up and asleep on the couch. Well Deeks wasn't anymore since she slept like a starfish and took up the whole couch, not to mention she kicked off all the blankets.

Deeks rolled off the couch, pulled the blankets back on top of her, and went to get a glass of water. While walking over to the kitchen he noticed the light was already on.

Donald was pouring himself some water and noticed Deeks when he looked up. "She still a restless sleeper?" Donald asked him.

Deeks chuckled and said "that's putting it lightly."

"She gets it from her mom," Donald said as he took a sip of water.

Deeks drank some water as well and Donald put his empty glass in the sink. "Listen, I told Kensi I wouldn't do this, and in all honesty Julia is more protective than I am," Donald paused. "But after what happened with Jack, we didn't think she would open up to anybody ever again. She told us not to visit and that she would be fine. She said she could get through it on her own."

Deeks knew he was getting this protective father talk, but he wasn't paying attention to that and paying more attention to the fact that Kensi might've not always done things on her own, only after Jack.

Donald continued "but watching you two; she lights up when you're in the room."

Deeks sheepishly grinned at that and stared down at his feet.

"Now I don't want to interrogate you, or put on the pressure, all I'm saying is don't hurt her," Donald sighed.

"Sir," Deeks started, but Donald stopped him.

"Don, please."

"Don, I wouldn't be able to leave her," Deeks lightly laughed. "Truthful here, being apart from her would hurt me probably more than it would hurt her. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her I," Deeks stopped when he realized this wasn't him lying, he wasn't lying when he said all these things, he was speaking from his heart.

"You love her," Donald spoke with a smile.

Deeks could do nothing but nod, staring down at the floor once again.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if I can steal some of the bed back from Julia, see you in the morning," and with that Donald left, leaving a very speechless Deeks.

Deeks pulled himself out of his thoughts and went back to the couch. He kissed her forehead and said "good night Kens."

Deeks got under the blankets of the couch and closed his eyes, but there was no way he was getting any sleep after his revelation.

"Good luck," Deeks said to himself, "good luck."

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

** I'm sorry this took longer than usual, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter took so long. From now until I finish this story I'll try to update once a week.**

**Chapter 6:**

Deeks woke up at around 05:00. He hardly slept that night and tried to pretend that he didn't know why. But of course he did. "I love her," kept ringing through his head and there was no way to get it out.

So instead of trying to go back to sleep, he de-tangled himself from Kensi, (who had used him as a pillow) and went to make some coffee.

While waiting for the coffee to brew, Deeks went to the bathroom and threw some water on his face, hoping he would become more lively.

What made him more lively was Maddi shoving him and making her way to the toilet, while Jake followed closely behind. "Are you okay?" Deeks asked, slightly alarmed.

"Morning sickness," Jake whispered to Deeks, before going to hold Maddi's hair out of her face.

Footsteps thumped from the living room and grew louder as they neared the bathroom; it was Kensi."Oh, god," Kensi gasped and Maddi lifted her head and tapped Jake signaling that she was finished throwing up.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Well, I'm better now," Maddi quickly said in the direction of her sister.

Kensi visibly relaxed then looked over at Deeks. "Well you certainly look better than him." She turned her whole body to face Deeks and asked, "are you okay? You look like you didn't get much sleep." Her hand was on his arm, and Deeks couldn't tell if this was an act because she seemed quite genuine.

"Ya, no.. Uh.. You sleep like a starfish, a starfish that snores right in my ear," Deeks said and Maddi laughed.

"Not much has changed in 5 years huh?" Maddi noted and Kensi gave her a toothless smile.

"Why don't you two get ready for the beach," Deeks suggested to Maddi and Jake, and they walked back to the guest bedroom.

"I do not snore," Kensi said as she punched Deeks in the arm.

"Okay.. oww," Deeks complained while rubbing his arm.

"I'm gonna wake up my parents," Kensi said and turned around to the master bedroom.

"Kens, wait a sec." She turned back and looked at him expectantly. "I just wanted to see if you're good," Deeks said in a quiet voice.

Kensi took one step closer to Deeks and had to look up slightly due to a small height difference. "Ya, I'm good. Are you good?"

Deeks so badly wanted to share what was really going on, but he couldn't push himself to do so. "I mean I'm good if you're good."

"Good," Kensi muttered, looking down at the ground. "That's.. Uh.. Great." Deeks mentally punched himself for his communication skills, or lack of.

"Glad we cleared that up." Kensi couldn't take anymore of it. She couldn't say what she meant and neither could he. "I'm just gonna go," she mumbled then quickly walked out of the room.

Deeks was about stop her again but knew, even if he did, he wouldn't be able to say what he wanted too.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

"All ready?" Deeks yelled into the house.

A series of replies including "one second" and "almost" had him waiting.

Julia and Donald were the first ones to join Deeks. They held light conversation until Kensi came with her backpack and said "ready," to no one in particular.

A couple minutes later Maddi and Jake were at the door as well.

"Took you long enough," Kensi said to Maddi.

"Well sorry I had to wash the puke out of my mouth," Maddi shot back. But the two sisters just laughed and didn't argue after that.

They all walked to the beach with Kensi and Deeks far enough in front that they were out of earshot.

"Did you tell Hetty?" Kensi asked quietly.

"Ya, but she knew already, because you know, she is the master of the universe. She gave us time off until you're family leaves." Deeks whispered back.

Kensi smiled and whispered a "good". She then just grabbed his hand without thinking. Deeks looked down at their hands and intertwined their fingers. They both were comfortable and felt like a perfect fit, not that they would admit it aloud, or to one another.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

After getting all settled on the beach Julia and Donald sat on a towel in the sand, watching Kensi, Deeks, Maddi, and Jake from a slight distance.

"What do you think of Marty?" Julia asked her husband.

"I like him, I really think he loves Kensi," he replied.

"So you don't have any doubts about him?" Julia questioned.

Donald sighed and said "you did this with Jake too, you're just nervous about our baby girl's growing up.

Julia leaned into him. "I guess, but sometimes they seem awkward around each other. Haven't you noticed?"

Donald chucked. "It's probably because her parents are around. Besides, I talked to him briefly last night, and they way he spoke about Kensi" he paused. "He's not another Jack, this one really loves her."

Julia sat up straight and looked him in the eye. "That may be, but it doesn't change the fact that he's hiding something.. Call it a mother's intuition."

"Call it a mother bear, protecting her cubs," Donald shot back, receiving a glare from Julia. "Just take it easy on him okay, get to know him, without giving him the 3rd degree, and you'll see what I mean."

Julia rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "I guess you're right."

She leaned back into her husband and they watched their kids in silence.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

"Sandcastle competition. Jake and I are a team. Kensi and Marty are the other team. Whoever makes the better sandcastle wins, understood."

There was no denying that competition ran through their blood. Maddi and Jake were building their sandcastle, far away enough from Kensi and Deeks that they could talk, and not be heard.

"What do you think of Marty?" Maddi asked Jake.

Jake continued to build, but spoke at the same time. "He's really great, and Kensi seems to really love him, so he checks all the boxes right? What do you think?"

Maddi sat in the sand, and patted her structure to shape it. "I think he's great too.. I just.." she paused.

"Don't want Kensi to get hurt," Jake finished for her.

Maddi stopped playing with the sand, her expression was rather sad. "She put up walls after Jack, really big walls, walls not even her own sister could get through. I knew she changed and I didn't know how to get her back. And then we never saw her." Maddi stopped and her lips turned upwards into a smile. "And now seeing her, after all these years, she's just like she was before. No, scratch that, she's even happier than before, and if he leaves too, I don't know how she'll be. Probably distant, again, and it hurts to watch her like that, and not be able to do anything." Maddi was speaking fast, so Jake sat beside her and held her.

"I think, he couldn't leave, even if he tried," Jake started, but Maddi interrupted.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just look at them right now."

They both turned their heads in the direction of Kensi and Deeks. Deeks had just picked up Kensi and threw her in the water. Kensi's head popped up with a glare on her face aimed at Deeks, but it held no weight. Maddi watched how happy Kensi was, but then thought about what Jake said and turned her attention over to Deeks. He looked just as happy as Kensi, and their was a certain light in his eyes when he looked at her.

Maddi turned back to Jake and whispered "you're right."

Then Maddi stood up and said "come on, we need to finish this sandcastle."

Jake laughed and grabbed her hand, but pulled her back down instead. He kissed her and she replied "or not."

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Kensi and Deeks were piling up sand while speaking to each other in quiet voices.

"You do know your whole family is talking about us as we speak." Deeks whispered.

Kensi nervously laughed and responded. "Ya, they can be a bit protective."

"People tend to do that when they care." Deeks said and Kensi just smiled.

"What do you wanna say when they ask about my mom and dad?" Deeks asked.

"Well, we could do what we've been doing so far; keep it as close to the truth as possible." Kensi responded. His parents could sometimes be a touchy subject, and understandably so.

"But.. uh.. Kens?"

"Ya,?"

"Can we not mention that my dad was an abuser, I feel like they're already nervous about me, and that would put them over the edge." Deeks said this sounding like he was embarrassed.

Kensi turned to him and tried not to look at him with pity, because she knows he wouldn't want that. "Of course," she responds with a nod.

"Okay," Deeks says slowly.

"Good"

"Great"

Clearly their communication was not improving. So instead Deeks grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to the water.

"Deeks," Kensi said in a warning tone, "What are you doing?"

"Ready Fern?"

Before Kensi could tell him not to call her that he picked her thin, but muscular frame, and threw her in the water.

Kensi shot back up out of the water and glared and him, but couldn't hold it, because she was staring at his everlasting grin that could make her weak.

"That's what happens when you date a jungle cat," Deeks said cheekily.

They splashed and wrestled each other in the water, completely forgetting their sandcastle, and the world around them.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and once again sorry for the wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trying to stay to the updating once a week thing is a little difficult but here is chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7:**

Kensi and Deeks both got out of the water and walked to where Maddi and Jake were building their sandcastle. Kensi and Deeks had planned to forfeit since it was almost dinnertime and they did not build anything at all.

But apparently neither had Maddi and Jake as they were in their own little world; slowly going from PG to PG-13.

"Come on guys, this is a public beach." Kensi sighed. Deeks just stood there with a smirk on his face.

Maddi slowly got up and brushed off some sand that had stuck to her body. "Easy for you two to say, you have barely touched each other since we've been here, you wouldn't even think you were living together." Kensi glanced nervously over at Deeks. He tried to reassure her without speaking, but ended up only giving her a shy smile.

Maddi had hit a nerve and Jake could tell. Maddi didn't notice as she continued her not-so-serious rant. "And you don't have the baby hormones, don't criticize a pregnant woman." Maddi was just joking but when she looked to her husband something was off.

Kensi could tell that both Maddi and Jake had realized that something she said put her off, so she tried to fix it. In an op she would've been 100x better at this, but having to keep the truth from her sister ruined her lying abilities.

"Are you guys hungry? I'm hungry. Well when am I not hungry, but still I'm hungry. Deeks, you hungry? Lets get some food." Kensi said in a rush, grabbed Deeks, and walked away."

Deeks raised his eyebrows after taking a couple of steps away from Maddi and Jake. "For future references, agents who go undercover for a living, tend to be good at lying," Deeks said, and was trying to lighten the mood for Kensi.

"Deeks," she started as she pulled his arm so they were facing one another. "This isn't funny. My sister, who by the way, is one of the most naïve people on the planet, could see right through us." she turned away and sat in the sand facing the ocean. "How am I suppose to keep doing this?" she whispered so quietly she didn't think Deeks had heard it.

But he had. He sat right beside her and grabbed hand. "Together," he whispered back.

She leaned into him and he held her. Normally she wouldn't show these many emotions in front of anyone, but in front of Deeks, it felt so natural she couldn't stop herself.

They sat in a comfortable silence, looking like a real couple.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

"You guys hungry?" Deeks asked when he, Kensi, Maddi, and Jake had joined Donald and Julia.

The group nodded in agreement and Deeks continued. "There's this great taco place, and I think they're serving their famous deep sea surprise."

Maddi made a disgusted face and said "Yum, mystery fish."

Kensi let out a short laugh and led the group to the fast food restaurant which was within walking distance.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

After everyone had picked up their food, they sat on a bench outside since the weather was so nice.

"The fish tacos aren't actually too bad," Maddi commented who had taken a leap of faith and ordered the deep sea surprise.

"I was right," Deeks said proudly, then turned to Kensi and asked "Sharesies?'

Kensi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, thank you, and don't say sharesies."

"Good choice Kensi, they don't even know what it is," Jake said with a grin.

Deeks looked up from his food and said "Sure I do, its a lake superior white fish, I'd say caught in a gill net, probably 2 or 3 days ago."

Everyone gave him questioning looks, but Deeks just shrugged his shoulders and responded with "What? I'm a surfer, I know my fish."

They all laughed and the rest of the day was filled with many more. Deeks could feel some tension coming from Jake and Maddi. He knew it was because of what happened earlier, but he tried to ignore it as best he could.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

The sun had started to set and the six had been making their way back to Deeks' house.

"I hate to do this, but I really am quite spent, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Julia had said as she retreated to the master bedroom. Donald had said a goodnight as well and followed his wife.

"I'm gonna go change, be back in few minutes," Kensi said and walked over to the bathroom.

After Kensi was out of sight Deeks walked into his living room and sat down. He was joined by Maddi and Jake who had very serious expressions on their faces.

Deeks took a breath and prepared himself for the worst. "Something on your mind?"

"What's up with you and Kensi?" Maddi asked. Deeks was about respond, but Maddi had to continue. "Because what happened at the beach was really weird, and the whole day has just been really awkward. And you might think that it's a paranoid sister, but Jake agrees."

Deeks focuses on Jake who looks more serious than Deeks has ever seen in the two days he had been here.

"You guys just don't seem like people who have lived together for a couple months." Jake commented.

"And clearly we hit a nerve this morning, I mean I already said this, but really, what was that all about. I say something about you two not looking like a couple and you start to act really nervous, are you not a couple. Listen, if this is nothing I am truly sorry," Maddi paused and lowered her voice, "But if we are right and this is something, we are going to find out about it."

As soon as Maddi gets her last word in Kensi emerges from the hallway, changed into pajamas.

Deeks lets out a silent breath of relief, because he wasn't totally sure what to say next.

Kensi takes the seat next to Deeks and has a smile on her face that makes Deeks almost forget all the trouble they're in with Maddi and Jake, almost.

"Talking about anything interesting?" Kensi asks with the smile still on her face.

Deeks turns his attention over to Maddi, and her previous expression still a little visible. "Nothing really, we were just gonna go to bed." She walks away with her husband on her heels. They leave without a goodnight and Kensi knows exactly why. She listened in from the bathroom and practically ran out into the living room to back up her partner.

"Good timing, I think they were ready to break me in half to find out what they wanna know." Deeks said hoping Kensi isn't going to start freaking out, because he knows if it was him, he would be.

Kensi held up her hand and ducked under the couch. When she came back up, a phone which wasn't hers was in her hand.

"Is that.." Deeks started to question, and Kensi just nodded. It was Maddi's phone. It was on a voice recording app, and Kensi guessed Maddi had planned to come get it in the morning.

Kensi stopped the recording and deleted what was on it. Then she pressed the button to start recording again, and turned to Deeks to make sure he understood. He nodded and Kensi put the phone back under the couch.

"What was that all about?" Kensi asked lying down, trying to get closer to the recording device.

Deeks played along. "Nothing to worry about, your family just cares."

"Okay, well, goodnight," Kensi said as she pulled the blankets over both of them.

"Goodnight, love you," Deeks responded.

And though Kensi knew it was for the recording, she found herself wanting it not to be. "I love you too," she said back, so quietly she didn't know if the the recording got it. When she said those words aloud, and after everything that had happened in the past two days she had made a revelation. She, Kensi Blye, is in love with her partner.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm actually the dumbest person ever aha. I don't know how but I completely forgot to write in Monty. And as much as I hate too, I'm going to leave him out because obviously the family would've noticed him by now. Sorry...**

**Now on with chapter 8**

**Chapter 8:**

The only people in the household who actually got a good night sleep were Donald and Julia.

Maddi and Jake had a restless night because they were worried about Kensi.

Kensi tossed and turned all night, trying not to think to much about her feelings for her partner. And Deeks hardly slept, noticing Kensi was having a rough night. He thought it was because of her sister, not because of him.

Deeks carefully got off the couch, trying not to wake up Kensi, who had fallen asleep sometime late at night. It was 06:45 and he assumed everyone in the house would want to sleep in. Deeks was found incorrect when the guest bedroom door creaked open just slightly. He quickly jumped behind the counter in the kitchen, so whoever was walking out wouldn't see him.

When he peeked over he found Maddi and Jake tip toeing over to the couch, where his partner was sleeping. Probably to take back Maddi's phone. As Maddi ducked under the couch he got a clear view of Kensi, and her breathing became slightly uneven. Not enough for anyone to notice unless they were paying close attention.

Deeks watched Maddi grab her phone and then they quietly walked back to their room.

As soon as Maddi and Jake were back in their room, Kensi's eyes opened. Deeks shot up from behind the counter and their eyes found one another immediately. They made their way over to the guest bedroom and listened in at the door.

"Did you get it?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I got about 20 minutes before my phone died," Maddi replied.

There was silence and Kensi and Deeks guessed that they were pressing play. The small conversation before "going to sleep" was played and they heard the whole thing. The whole thing except for Kensi's "I love you" which was not loud enough to reach the microphone.

"Could've said it louder," Deeks whispered in a mocking tone.

But Kensi couldn't comeback without him seeing right through her, so she pulled away from the door and walked back into the living room.

Deeks followed Kensi and he noticed her weird behavior. Normally Kensi would've said some sort of comeback, that's what they did.

"Something wrong?" Deeks asked Kensi.

She shook her head and responded, "I'm fine."

Deeks gave her the same look he always gave her when she said that. It communicated to "you say you're fine, but you're really not."

"It's just that, that was a really close one." Kensi said. Not a complete lie.

Deeks knew she was still keeping something from him, but decided to drop it. Maybe later he would try to ask her again.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA **

It was later in the day and Kensi and Deeks had made an excuse to leave by having to drop in at work. They were being semi-truthful because they did end up going to do some paperwork to kill time.

Never, ever did Kensi thing that she would leave her family at her (Deeks) house to do paperwork. It was getting harder for her to lie, and she needed to be away from them, just for a couple of hours. She made sure to inform them of the best tourist places and let them take her car, which was not easy for her.

In the 2 days they had been gone, work had been slow. Which was good because it meant people weren't killing each other, but Sam and Callen were about ready to kill someone.

"I need their to be a case, if I have to write one more word my hand is going to fall off," Callen complained.

Kensi's head popped up and she said "If we have another case, in the end you would have more paperwork."

He glared at her while she gave him a smug smile.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

At around 17:00, Deeks and Kensi had finished many piles of files of paperwork and were heading home. They said goodbye to Callen and Sam, who they probably wouldn't see until Kensi's family left.

Then Kensi and Deeks got in the car and drove off.

"I'll drop you off, then go get some dinner. How does Chinese food sound?" Deeks said knowing their would be no complaints from Kensi as long as there was food.

"Sounds fantastic," Kensi replied and soon enough they arrived at his house.

"See you later sugar bear," Deeks said to Kensi before driving off.

Kensi just shook her head and couldn't keep a grin off her face. She hadn't even paid attention to see if her car was in the parking lot, so she wasn't really expecting her family to be home. But they were all there sitting on the couch, with serious expressions on their faces.

Maddi looked as though she was close to tears, and everyone else looked like they were on the verge of yelling.

Kensi stood at the door, not really wanting to walk in the house. She pulled on her best "naïve" face and walked into the living room.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Honey, I think you should take a seat." Julia said calmly.

Kensi did so, reluctantly, next to her mom.

Julia spoke first, "We don't know how to start this.."

But she was interrupted my Maddi. "Well, I do. Is Marty abusive?"

Kensi did not have to feign a look of shock because that was definitely not what she thought they were thinking.

"No. Never. He would never hurt me. I don't even understand where you got this idea from." Kensi said strongly.

That's when Donald spoke up. "I was shaving this morning when I dropped the razor behind the toilet. I went to go pick it up, and I found a gun taped to the back of the toilet."

Kensi had to hold in her laugh. "Really Deeks," she thought to herself.

"No, no, no, it's not like that. A couple blocks down, there was a mugging. Some guy got beat up pretty bad; Deeks got a gun licence just in case." Apparently her family wasn't done as Julia spoke next.

"I was looking for a first aid kit today and I found knives instead," Julia said slowly.

"Don't we all own knives in our own houses," Kensi retorted sarcastically.

"Not throwing knives we don't," Maddi yelled at her sister. "And before you make up more excuses for him why did you have those bruises on your ribs. Yeah, I saw you take off your tank top at the beach, then quickly put back on." Maddi then changed her tone to a much softer one, "You shouldn't have to hide, you deserve so much better. And I know we invaded your privacy, but we want to help."

Kensi couldn't do much but sit there with her mouth open. She had those bruises because she got shot from the last case, she was wearing a vest, but was still qite lucky. Kensi didn't know how to cover up that lie so she just sat still, looking shocked.

The locked clicked, and Kensi turned her head in the direction of the sound; it was Deeks.

As much as she didn't want him here with her family thinking he's abusive, Kensi could really use some back up right about now.

"Hey guys I brought.." But Deeks wasn't given the opportunity to finish as Maddi ran over to the door and yelled "You better stay away from my sister."

Deeks was severely confused and looked over to Kensi.

Kensi jumped up from the couch as soon as Maddi started yelling to make sure she didn't try to kill him.

"You guys don't understand, you've got this all wrong," Kensi said loudly trying to get her sister away from Deeks.

"No, he doesn't understand," Maddi said to Kensi. Then she turned to face Deeks. "She's gotten hurt because of you, but worst of all she lied to her family as well."

"They know?" Deeks questioned out loud.

Kensi shook her head and tried to get him to stop talking. She couldn't blame him though, they way Maddi put it, it sounded like they did know about her job. Kensi knew when she got shot a couple days ago, Deeks blamed himself. And it wasn't at all his fault, he had to go in and save the kids who were being held as hostages.

Kensi took a step closer to Deeks and whispered "They think that.."

But she didn't have to finish that sentence because Deeks knew. He closed his eyes and grimaced.

Kensi hated how saying that hurt him so much. Abuse was something Deeks knew first hand, and to have her family think that he hurt her; it hurt him.

She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to have to tell her family something, but she certainly wouldn't let them think that he is an abuser.

"He would never hurt.." but Kensi stopped as the door swung open nearly missing Deeks.

A tall, heavily built man, dressed in all black entered. With everything that had gone on, no one had fully shut the door.

Deeks had his back to the man and didn't have enough time to get away.

The man grabbed Deeks and held a gun to his head.

Maddi, Jake, Julia, and Donald all gasped and Kensi automatically pulled Maddi behind her.

"You cooperate and give me what I ask, no one will get hurt," the armed man demanded. "Just give me anything valuable."

"The only thing valuable in this house are my twinkies, and no way in hell are you getting those," Kensi said with a smug smile.

She was keeping his attention on her face so she could signal to Deeks what the plan was with her hands.

"Think you're funny? huh?" The man rhetorically asked.

"Well," Kensi said slowly, taking a step closer to him and Deeks.

But as soon as she did, the man stepped back.

"Kensi, no," Maddi said through her choking sobs. Kensi turned around for just a second to face her sister, and as soon as she did a gun shot rang out. Kensi whipped her head back around and all she saw was Deeks lying on the floor.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA **

**Don't hate me ;) aha and thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been really busy with dance competitions and musical theatre rehearsals and shows. So thanks for your patience and here's the next chapter...**

**Chapter 9:**

_The last thing she saw was Deeks lying on the floor._

Kensi focused all her emotions into anger. She beat him up, a lot. She kicked the big man "right in the cul-de-sac" as Deeks would say. And as soon as her mind went back to Deeks, she ended the short, one sided fight by putting him in a choke hold. It didn't take long for the man to be knocked out, and soon as he was Kensi ran over to Deeks.

She held him in her arms and started to cry. "Please, you can't.. I can't.. I.." Her voice faltered and sobs replaced them.

Her emotions preoccupied her brain, she didn't even notice the fall and rise of his chest.

"Kens, I'm ok," Deeks whispered. Kensi's sobs abruptly stopped and she let go of her partner to look at him, to make sure her ears weren't playing tricks on her.

"How?" was all Kensi could ask.

"I tried to grab his gun, it went off. He didn't have very good aim with the bullets, but he sure did have good aim with the butt of his gun." Deeks explained holding on to his head.

Kensi was realizing that she could've just lost her partner. She tried to express what was going on her brain. "I heard the shot fire.." Kensi had to breathe and to try not to let the tears fall over the brim of her eyes. "And I saw you fall.." and that's when she couldn't take it any longer, and the tears fell.

Deeks grabbed Kensi and pulled her into a firm hug. She gladly accepted and nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm good, it's okay, we're good" Deeks said, trying to to comfort Kensi as best he could.

They ignored Kensi's family around them who were all very confused.

Maddi, Jake, Donald, and Julia were all standing in the living room, looking very lost.

"I guess going to that MMA gym really paid off." Maddi murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kensi knew no amount of lying would keep this secret. She decided that she would tell her family, it would take away a load of guilt. And the dangers, well, she would make sure that they were well aware of the dangers of her job.

"Maybe you guys should sit down," Deeks commented, already knowing Kensi's decision.

Deeks and Kensi proceeded to tell the story of their job and NCIS.

They were only about 2 minutes into their story and gotten down the basics.

They were interrupted by a loud noise that came from the door being kicked down. Kensi and Deeks prepared themselves and reached for their guns. They stopped mid-way when they saw who was at the door. Callen, Sam, and Nell ran in, guns up. But they were slowly moved down as they saw the man on the ground.

"Anymore?" Callen asked and looked to Deeks who shook his head.

Then Callen, Sam and Nell all saw what they could only guess as Kensi's family and tried to put their guns away subtly; with no success.

Callen opened his mouth to try and lie their way out of it, but the undercover operator could come up with nothing and turned his head to Sam. Sam also was at a loss for words and turned his head to Nell.

Nell turned around then realized there was no behind her. She tried to keep the secret, but instead just stumbled over her words. "We just.. and then.. we drove.. so.. um. How do you guys like LA?"

Deeks watched Kensi who was struggling not to laugh.

"And you guys call yourselves special agents" Kensi teased.

"They know?" Sam asked.

"We kind of had to tell them when Kensi went all ninja assassin on him," Deeks answered.

Nell let out a sigh of relief. "Well in that case, I'm just an analyst."

The laughs slowly stopped as sirens were heard in the background.

"I'll call Hetty," Callen said aloud.

"I'll talk to the LAPD" Sam said.

Nell moved over to Kensi and said in an undertone, "I can take your family to the boatshed so they wont have to deal with the LAPD."

"Thank you," Kensi mouthed back and everyone went about doing what they had said they were going to do.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Kensi and Deeks left the unconscious man to the police and Sam.

Deeks grabbed her hand and pulled her to the beach. She smiled because this was one of the places where they were always themselves and always had fun together.

They stopped walking and were facing each other. Deeks looked like he was trying to say something, so Kensi didn't speak until he got out, what he needed too.

He took a breath and then spoke. "We've been undercover as a couple a few times, and I think every single time.. I've wanted it to be real." She breathed slowly, trying to calm down her heart which was beating a thousand miles a minute.

Deeks continued "Being with your family, just made me want it more to be real. Not just because I want to have someone to say goodnight to before going to bed, or to say good morning to someone when I wake up, but because I want to do those things with you. You thought I was dead today, even for just a split second, I don't know what I would've done. It made me realize how dangerous are jobs really are, and if something happens, I need you to know these things. What I think about our "thing" and how it's so much more than just a "thing". You're the yin to my yang, the right to my wrong, and my best friend. And my best friend needs to know that I'm in love with her."

His little monologue was rambled out quite fast, but Kensi didn't miss one word.

She pulled him in and they shared a kiss. It wasn't heated, but romantic. When no air was left in their lungs they separated.

Kensi looked into his baby blues and breathed, "And I am so in love with you."

They sat in the sand for just a few minutes longer till they would go to the boatshed.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

**Sorry this chapter isn't great I realized how long its been since I've posted and gee its been awhile. Hopefully it was ok and thanks for reading.**


End file.
